


Feed My Rabbits Before You Touch Me

by BlasphemousProphet



Category: The Favourite - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemousProphet/pseuds/BlasphemousProphet
Summary: Takes place right after the end of The Favourite, directed by Yorgos Lanthimos. Queen Anne has a couple of regrets, and one of her favorites is better at touching her than the other.





	Feed My Rabbits Before You Touch Me

“She wouldn’t have done it, truly,” thought Anne, viciously knocking a vase of dandelions to the ground. 

“Done what?” asked Abigail, looking disinterested. That stupid look! So disinterested that it could only mean Abigail was obsessively interested.

“I was thinking!” snapped Anne. “Stop listening to me think!”

“My apologies, my queen,” said Abigail, with that stupid doe-eyed look. 

No, Sarah would never have released the letters. Never, never, never. And now she was in Germany, banished, exiled, and it was all that cunt Abigail’s fault. Cunt cunt cunt, thought Anne in Abigail’s direction. But how to properly get rid of her and bring Sarah back without looking a doddering old fool? It was impossible. 

Cunt cunt cunt, thought Anne. 

“Come and attend to my legs,” she said aloud. 

Abigail stood, a little too slowly. 

“Now,” said Anne. “NOW.” 

Abigail began to rub. 

“You cunt,” Anne mumbled.

“What?” said Abigail. 

“Rub my cunt,” said Anne. 

And yes, Abigail was a bit of a cunt, but she was good at one thing. Almost as good as Sarah, but not quite. No one could be. 

“You’re not quite as good as Mrs. Marlborough was,” said Anne. 

“My Queen,” Abigail murmured against the royal clitoris, making the motion of her fingers faster. “Is this an improvement?”

Anne grunted. No need to be pretty with Abigail. She grabbed a hunk of Abigail’s pretty straw-colored hair, a color Sarah would never worn even in a ribbon, and pulled. 

“My Queen,” said Abigail, stopping. “How is this?”  


“Do. Not. Stop,” hissed Anne. “Do not ask foolish questions.”

Abigail swallowed and went back to work. 

Whose idea had it been first, to entertain each other in their private hours like this? Had it been hers or Sarah’s? Definitely Sarah’s, Anne thought. Was she fucking some new grand dame with a title in Germany?

Anne’s hands tightened as she came. 

“Get out of the bed,” she said presently. “Feed my rabbits. How dare you do anything else before feeding my babies first.”

“I’m sorry, my Queen,” said Abigail and Abigail did as she was told. 

“And I don’t want you touching my mail anymore,” added Anne.

Abigail froze with a fistful of carrots. 

“The only thing I want you to do is put your tongue inside me. That is all you are good for. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“You are no Lady Marlborough.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“I hate you,” said Anne. “You will fuck me tonight.”

“Yes, my Queen.”


End file.
